


Behind the stones

by LittleTen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Gen, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTen/pseuds/LittleTen
Summary: Jongin sempre foi amante das histórias fantásticas que lia nos livros da antiga biblioteca da escola. As páginas carregadas de aventuras davam a ele a oportunidade de voar com a sua imaginação sempre que quisesse fugir da realidade.Mas será que tudo é realmente fictício? Para ele não.A grande parede de rochas atrás da casa simples do campo lhe intrigava. Acredita que ela guarda um segredo, e tudo só aumentou após ver um curioso ponto de luz atravessar as fendas.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 3





	Behind the stones

**Author's Note:**

> Olá. Essa é uma Kaisoo de fantasia. Eu amo demais esses personagens, e esse é um dos meus plots favoritos!  
> O trecho do livro citado nessa história é do livro Amor, do Leo Buscaglia.

Havia alguma coisa muito estranha por trás daquela grande parede rochosa, Jongin só não sabia o que era. Somente sabia dizer que coisas exóticas eram perceptíveis ao seus olhos, coisas que contava para seus colegas e eles — obviamente — não acreditavam. 

_ Você é louco!  _

Já estava acostumado com essa frase. Louco era seu terceiro nome, mas não os odiava, apenas acreditava que era dono de uma mente muito mais evoluída, capaz de notar pequenas coisas, mesmo que o resto do mundo não as visse. 

Jongin sempre fora fã das histórias fantásticas, engolindo os livros da pequena biblioteca da escola em poucos dias, imerso naquele mundo que tanto queria fazer parte, encantado com a criatividade e beleza dos mais distintos personagens. Ficava eufórico com a enorme diversidade de criaturas, poderes e habilidades especiais. Sempre fora muito sonhador, imaginando-se em um mundo onde pudesse ser o que quisesse. 

Susto levou a sua mãe quando chegou na cozinha depois da aula alegando que queria voar, assim como os pássaros. 

_ — Deixa de ser besta, menino! Já é uma peste no chão, imagina voando!  _

A mulher de meia idade brincava batendo de leve com a colher de pau na cabeça do filho, Jongin apenas ria de todas aquelas palavras, sua mãe talvez um dia entendesse. Talvez se contasse sobre o pequeno ponto brilhante que jurou ver flutuar para dentro da fenda existente naquela parede…

Foi depois disso que passou a ficar horas sentado em frente do enorme amontoado de pedras. Desejando ter a sorte de poder ver alguma coisa outra vez. Ficava matutando na cabeça o que poderia ser aquilo. Vaga-lume não era, era grande demais para ser um inseto e não piscava. O brilho que emanava do tal ponto era alto demais, cheio de cores, era lindo na visão do garoto de cabelos escuros. 

— Jongin! Entra logo, menino! Está ficando tarde e frio! Quer pegar um resfriado? — Ouviu sua mãe gritar da pequena varanda da casa de madeira, só então percebera que a noite já havia caído e que o azul claro do céu deu lugar às estrelas. Espreguiçou-se antes de levantar, olhando uma última vez para a parede com o pouco de esperança que ainda lhe restara de ver alguma coisa. Suspirou e passou a caminhar para casa, sua mãe o esperava encostada na porta com as mãos na cintura, sempre com a companheira colher de pau. — Acha que mesmo morando longe da cidade aqui não é perigoso? Imagina se te machuca nesse escuro? Eu e seu pai não vamos sair correndo com ninguém para o pronto socorro essa hora da noite, guri! 

A mulher tagarelava enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. Moravam em um grande sítio afastado da cidade. Seu pai tinha muitas plantações de laranja e maçãs, era de onde tiravam seu sustento, mas sua mãe tinha muitos receios por ser escuro demais, longe demais. Apenas preocupada com o filho, Jongin julgava normal. 

Sentou-se à mesa junto de seus pais, o cheirinho de  _ bulgogi _ e _ kimchi  _ invadindo suas narinas. Apaixonado por comida caseira desde sempre, o Kim tinha sua mãe como a melhor cozinheira do mundo. Logo sua boca estava cheia da comida gostosa, mastigava devagar, saboreando todas as nuances de sabores. 

— Nossas maçãs estão sumindo — com um suspiro pesado, o homem de cabelos grisalhos começou a falar. Os olhos antes vidrados no prato passaram a encarar o rosto do pai. — Hoje, pela manhã, as maduras não estavam mais lá.

— Deve ser algum animal — a mulher comentou mexendo a comida no prato. 

— Não, aqui só temos os cães. Não pode ser eles. Alguém está roubando nossas maçãs. São somente elas que somem, se fosse algum animal, atacaria as outras plantações também. 

— Seria um ladrão? — A mãe de Jongin olhou assustada para o homem. — Meu Deus, devemos colocar trancas na porta! 

— Calma mulher! É apenas uma suposição. Vou investigar melhor — concluiu enfiando uma generosa garfada na boca. 

— Quem sabe foi o ponto brilhante! — Jongin comentou como quem não queria nada, apenas mastigando o bolo de comida na boca. Viu sua mãe bufar de leve, ajeitando o pequeno avental sobre o corpo. 

— De novo com essa história? O que ensinam nas escolas hoje me dia? Primeiro quer voar e agora fala desse tal ponto de luz. Parece que está sempre no mundo da Lua. 

— Deixa o garoto, ele só tem uma imaginação fértil! Não liga para a sua mãe. — A mão era carinhosa em seus cabelos. Seu pai nunca o julgou pelas suas ideias, até ria e entrava a fundo em algumas. Mas claro, para ele ainda era tudo imaginação. 

Jongin terminou de comer e se despediu dos pais dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um, desejando boa noite. Subiu as escadas correndo e se enfiou no quarto, jogando-se sobre a cama macia com cheiro de amaciante. Passou a encarar o teto, sentindo-se só por um momento. Sempre fora julgado como o esquisito,  _ Jongin - O lunático _ . Realmente por muitas vezes não importava-se, afinal não mudaria seu jeito de ser por causa das outras pessoas, não queria ser resultado do que a sociedade queria que ele fosse, mas era impossível em algum momento não sentir-se sozinho. 

Ter alguém com quem conversar, compartilhar histórias, segredos e coisas era legal também. Poderia falar com os livros, mas todos sabem que não é a mesma coisa. Estalou a língua e mexeu-se para alcançar o livro que deixara na mesinha ao lado da cama durante a manhã. Abriu o volume único de  _ “O príncipe da meia noite”  _ e passou a ler com afinco. Ria sozinho e xingava o nada com as trapalhadas do tal príncipe, dando conselhos para o personagem, que talvez se tivesse feito isso ou aquilo seria muito melhor. Quando mergulhava em uma história era como se nada mais existisse, era difícil que algo pudesse tirar a sua concentração. As palavras enchiam-lhe os olhos e as imagens inundavam sua mente, mas o barulho do lado de fora da casa fôra alto o bastante para tomar-lhe a atenção. Correu até a janela que dava para o pátio, era possível enxergar algumas árvores do pomar e a grande parede rochosa. Foi então que sentiu o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões, quando suas orbes captaram a imagem de uma figura estranha, correndo toda atrapalhada em direção ao pomar. 

Espalmou as mãos no vidro, arregalando os olhos na expectativa de enxergar melhor. Cogitou estar sonhando, beliscou o braço algumas vezes e constatou que estava bem acordado. Correu até a porta com o intuito de chamar seus pais, mas rapidamente repensou e achou melhor não, eles poderiam assustar seja lá o que aquilo fosse. Decidiu ir ver por si só, apanhando uma pequena lanterna da cômoda da sala e abrindo a porta devagar, tentando fazer o menor ruído possível para não acordar os mais velhos. 

Caminhou pelo gramado espiando todos os cantos, sem deixar nada passar. Chegou nas grandes macieiras e as observou por alguns segundos, olhou o chão a sua volta e logo percebeu algumas das frutas vermelhas nele formando um pseudo caminho até a grande parede que lhe era tão intrigante. 

— Então é daí que você vem! 

❄️

— Eu juro! Tinha mesmo alguém lá, e veio da parede nos fundos de casa! — Mesmo que o Kim batesse os pés jurando que tinha razão, era difícil dobrar seus pais. Eles até aceitaram quando, primeiramente, comentou ter visto alguém, mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando resolveu dar com a língua nos dentes e dizer que veio da parede mágica e que a criatura tinha chifres. 

— Você estava apenas sonhando, menino. Provavelmente antes de dormir leu mais um daqueles seus livros e isso tomou a sua cabeça. 

— Mas mãe, as maçãs levavam até a parede. Eu estava acordado, me certifiquei. — Um beiço se formou nos lábios do garoto quando percebeu que não ia ter jeito. Eles não acreditavam em si. 

— Chega disso! Vá até a venda e compre tudo o que está nessa lista, talvez se ocupar a sua cabeça com outra coisa deixe essa ideia maluca para lá. 

Sua mãe falava alto enquanto tirava as roupas da máquina de lavar. Jongin apenas murmurou algumas palavras e saiu pisando fundo. Ele iria provar que estava certo, e tinha um plano.

Quando voltou da pequena venda cheio de sacolas, rapidamente as entregou para a mãe e correu para o quarto. Estava bolando um plano que precisava ser infalível, enquanto voltava do mercado seus pensamentos só giravam em torno disso. Olhou através do vidro de sua janela observando a enorme parede rochosa. Perdia as contas de quantas vezes prendia os olhos nela durante o dia. Ele não era louco, realmente tinha alguma coisa lá, Jongin tinha total certeza, que só aumentou após ver aquela criatura estranha correndo pelo gramado. 

Afobado, desceu as escadas cheio de sacolas plásticas. Correu em direção ao pomar, mais especificamente até as macieiras que exaltavam suas frutas redondinhas e vermelhinhas. Encheu quase todas as sacolas, arrumaria uma desculpa para dar aos pais depois, talvez dissesse que era para um piquenique na escola. Observou a mãe preparando o jantar na cozinha antes de passar pela sala lentamente, todo o cuidado era pouco. Quanto mais evitasse perguntas, melhor. 

Largou as sacolas no chão do quarto e pegou uma cesta atrás do guarda roupa, rapidamente despejando todas as frutas ali dentro. Observou-a com cuidado, arrumando as maçãs para que ficassem o mais atraentes possível — se é que era possível —. Veja bem, estava desesperado, eufórico. Queria muito desvendar o mistério por trás de tudo aquilo. Seu plano consistia em deixar a bonita cesta com as frutas em frente das rochas. Escondido atrás de uma árvore, esperaria pela criatura e a pegaria no flagra. Se era ela quem estava roubando as maçãs de seu pai, com certeza viria atrás de uma cesta cheiinha delas. 

Podia parecer simples, mas para Jongin era perfeito. 

Ouviu sua mãe gritar que o jantar estava pronto, desceu e tratou de comer rapidamente para poder arrumar o resto das coisas que faltavam, driblando o tsunami de perguntas da mulher que questionava o porquê de comer tão rápido, gritando que a comida não ia fugir do prato. 

Despediu-se de seus pais beijando a bochecha de cada um como de costume. Fechou a porta atrás de si e correu para a janela. Pelo que concluiu, o ladrãozinho deveria cuidar a hora em que todos iam dormir, provavelmente tentando impedir que fosse pego. Olhou para o pequeno relógio sobre seu armário, tudo indicava que faltava umas duas horas, baseando-se no horário em que ouvira o barulho noite passada. Mordeu os lábios em antecipação, seria naquela noite. 

Andava de um lado para o outro, lia um pedaço de algum livro e ia para outro, batia os pés contra o chão em nervosismo. As horas não passavam. Resolveu colocar um CD com instrumentais calmos, que lembravam os oceanos. Só assim relaxou, imerso no som agradável para os seus ouvidos, imaginando o mar se movendo de acordo com cada nota. Lembrou-se da vez em que fora para a praia, era a primeira vez que via o mar tão de perto. Sentir a água gelada sobre os pés e os salpicos dela sobre o rosto fora algo completamente novo e incrível. Mesmo que o vento soprasse forte fazendo a sensação de frio ser maior, nada impediu que Jongin se jogasse na imensidão azul, sentindo cada parte de seu corpo se acostumar lentamente com a temperatura da água. Nadou até cansar-se, pulando as ondas que batiam forte contra sua barriga. 

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficou observando as ondas quebrarem ao longe, afundando seus dedos na areia fofinha, sentindo-a escorrer por entre eles. Era lindo demais, uma pintura viva. 

Era fácil se distrair quando começava a pensar longe, tanto que não viu as horas passarem. Levantou apressado e agarrou a cesta e uma lanterna, descendo lentamente as escadas, mas por alguma maldade do destino, um balde cheio de roupas estava perto do final dos degraus e como estava muito escuro acabou tropeçando nele, fazendo um barulho razoavelmente alto. Encolheu os ombros esperando sua mãe sair às pressas do quarto gritando seu nome. Por sorte nada aconteceu, suspirou aliviado e abriu a porta se dirigindo a tão conhecida camada de rochas a passos largos. Respirou fundo e depositou a cesta bem em frente, observou por uma última vez e correu para atrás da árvore ali perto. Permaneceu com os olhos bem abertos, observando todos os cantos com medo de perder qualquer coisas que aparecesse. 

Permaneceu lá por uma, duas, três horas e nada do maldito ladrão de maçãs aparecer. Sua visão já começava a ficar turva e as pálpebras pesavam mais que o normal. Não queria dormir, não queria desistir tão cedo. Esperaria muito mais se fosse preciso. Endireitou a postura e bocejou logo em seguida, olhando novamente para a fissura na parede perguntando-se como era possível alguém passar por ela. Era larga, admitia, mas nunca teve coragem de se enfiar ali, com medo de que ficasse preso. 

Só percebeu que estava em um estado crítico quando pegou no sono e desabou para o lado, dando de cara com a grama fofa. Acordou num susto olhando para todas as direções, temeroso de que a criatura tivesse aparecido. Correu até a cesta e contou as frutas uma por uma, certificando-se de que estavam todas ali. De fato, nenhuma tinha sumido. Ele não viria mais. Suspirou chateado pegando a cesta com as duas mãos, levando-a novamente para o quarto. Estava frustrado. Tirou os sapatos com um enorme bico no rosto, estava quase choramingando. Atirou-se na cama e cobriu-se por inteiro logo pegando no sono. 

Durante o café, estava desanimado. Por mais que o omelete que a mãe preparou parecesse extremamente gostoso aos seus olhos, apenas ficava a remexer-lo com o garfo. O rosto apoiado em uma das mãos. 

— Que cara triste é essa? 

A mulher passava as mãos pelos cabelos do filho, preocupada com a repentina tristeza. Sempre costumava ser tão alegre e ativo. Jongin não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça negativamente. É óbvio que a mulher não se convenceu, sentou-se à frente dele espalmando as mãos na mesa. 

— Seu primo Suho ligou, ele quer que você vá dormir lá um dia desses. Eu deixo sem problemas — ela verbalizou com um sorriso no rosto. — É bom que você saia mais de casa. 

Jongin apenas acenou concordando, a verdade era que nem dera muita atenção ao que a mãe tinha dito. Não que Suho não fosse legal ou importante, mas não tinha muita intimidade com o primo. Pouco se falaram durante todos os seus dezesseis anos e ele sempre reclamava das suas botas sujas de terra. Levantou avisando que estava de saída para a escola. Se despediu com um beijo na testa vindo de sua mãe e seguiu seu caminho. 

Durante todo o percurso e período em que esteve na sala de aula, seus pensamentos só giravam em torno do seu plano e do ladrão de maçãs com chifres. Era sua única chance de confirmar que tudo o que lia nos seus livros favoritos era real, não ia desistir. 

❄️

Colocou a cesta em frente à parede novamente, pedindo a qualquer deus que dessa vez tudo desse certo. Correu até a árvore e se escondeu, olhando o relógio, rapidamente passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Podia ouvir seu coração batendo de tão ansioso que estava. 

Nem mesmo o frio o impediria de ficar ali o tempo que fosse preciso. O casaco grosso ajudava-o a se manter aquecido abaixo daquela serração normal da noite. O cheiro bom de grama molhada, resultado da chuva que caíra mais cedo, agradava Jongin. 

Quase deixou a lanterna cair quando ouviu um barulho que parecia ser de galhos quebrando, observou desesperado tudo a sua frente e foi quando seus olhos captaram a imagem de um ser pequeno com chifres andando em passos lentos e cuidadosos, aproximando-se da cesta cheia de maçãs. O viu sorrir perante as pequenas frutas, seus dentes eram levemente pontiagudos e seus lábios formavam um coração.

Estava estupefato diante daquilo. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, seus músculos não se mexiam, seu corpo não respondia a seus comandos. Respirou fundo, sentia como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca. Estava fascinado.

Seus lábios bordaram um sorriso enorme diante da imagem do pequeno ladrão de maçãs.

— Eu sabia! 

Falou rápido, porém seus movimentos eram lentos e calculados enquanto saía de trás da árvore em que se escondia. A criatura levara um susto, largando a fruta que tinha em mãos. Seus olhos pareciam querer escapar do rosto de tão grandes que estavam. E tudo que Jongin tinha medo que acontecesse, aconteceu. 

Um grito. 

Alto e apavorado. 

— Não! Não, por favor! Não se assuste, eu não vou fazer nada com você! 

O Kim tentava, desesperado, fazer com que aquele pequeno ser se calasse, colocando o indicador em frente aos lábios indicando para fazer silêncio. Largou a lanterna no chão e tentou se aproximar, mas quando fez isso o viu franzir as sobrancelhas grossas e mostrar o dentes, colocando-se em uma posição que Jongin achou ser de ataque.

— Afaste-se! — ordenou com a voz grave, tentando mostrar que tinha poder ali. Mas nada adiantara, poderia causar qualquer coisa menos medo em Jongin que achara aquilo extremamente fofo. Ele não queria rir, mas não conseguiu impedir que um pequeno som saísse por entre os seus lábios, rapidamente os comprimindo para impedir qualquer outra coisa diante da tentativa falha de defesa do baixinho a sua frente. 

A expressão de ira desapareceu do rosto do ladrãozinho, dando lugar a uma de total descrença. Estava frustrado. 

— Você deveria ter medo de mim! 

— Com esse tamanho? — Jongin não pôde evitar rir. — E além do mais, quem gritou como um louco foi você. 

A criatura apenas bufou irritada, cruzando os braços à frente do peito. Suas roupas tinham tons claros, entre verde e bege. A calça tinha detalhes que pareciam ser filigranas, dando um ar delicado a tudo aquilo; seu rosto era redondinho assim como os grandes olhos, estes que eram roxos. Brilhantes, expressivos e fascinantes olhos roxos, abaixo deles finas linhas formavam uma espécie de desenho que acabava no início das orelhas pontudas; os cabelos levemente avermelhados e curtos misturavam-se aos dois grandes chifres que vinham de sua testa. Possuíam leves ondulações enquanto iam se afinando até a ponta; as sobrancelhas grossas e os lábios fartos poderiam não ser tão delicados assim, mas tudo naquele pequeno ser era proporcional. Era lindo na visão de Jongin. Nunca vira algo parecido antes em seus livros, era fascinante. Estava explodindo em felicidade, se aquela criatura estava ali era porque tudo o que acreditava era real. 

— Chamo- me Jongin — começou calmo, dando alguns passos para mais perto do pequeno que deu dois passos para trás. — Qual o seu nome?

— Por que devo lhe dizer o meu nome? 

— Porque te disse o meu. 

— Mas eu não perguntei. Quis dizer teu nome por livre e espontânea vontade — ditou firme, franzindo mais uma vez as sobrancelhas. Jongin suspirou pesadamente, pensando melhor no que dizer. Aquela criaturinha parecia ser bem difícil. 

— Você gosta de maçãs, não é? — Viu ele sorrir, deixando de lado a pose autoritária. 

— Então é assim que chamam esse  _ troço _ ? Não sabia o nome. 

O baixinho pareceu não entender o motivo das altas gargalhadas que Jongin começou a dar, mas de alguma forma muito estranha eram boas de ouvir, mesmo que fossem esquisitas. Logo viu-o parar e olhar rapidamente para a casa atrás de si. 

— Você é hilário. Eu não acredito que finalmente apareceu. Sabia que as maçãs chamariam a sua atenção, desde que te vi duas noites atrás fiquei extremamente curioso e ansioso para te ver de novo, e agora você está aqui. É incrível!

Jongin falava tudo muito rápido, gesticulando com as mãos e com um sorriso enorme no rosto, dando pequenos pulos no lugar. 

— Espera… Você queria… Ver-me? — Era estranho para ele ver um humano tão alegre em sua presença, afinal qualquer um ficaria apavorado se o visse. Por isso tinha tanto medo que fosse pego ao vir para o mundo deles. Todos em sua terra o repreendiam por se aventurar em campos fora das suas fronteiras. Mas aquele garoto de cabelos escuros e lisos, com um sorriso enorme contornando os lábios, estava feliz em vê-lo e aquilo aqueceu o coração da pequena criatura. — Kyungsoo. 

— O quê? 

— Meu nome é Kyungsoo — repetiu em tom baixo, agachando-se para agarrar uma das frutas vermelhinhas da cesta. Levou-a até a boca dando uma generosa mordida, sentindo o gosto doce, mas amargo ao mesmo tempo, atingir-lhe rapidamente o paladar. Sentou ao lado da cesta, comendo mais das frutas.

— Prazer em te conhecer, Kyungsoo. — Jongin sorriu mais uma vez, chegando um pouco mais perto sem que o baixinho percebesse. Sentou-se ao lado dele e passou a observá-lo. Era diferente ver seus traços mais de perto, era ainda mais bonito ao seus olhos. Sua pele parecia emanar um leve brilho, parecia macia ao toque, mas Jongin não tinha coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo. Era fofo demais ver Kyungsoo mastigar as maçãs com tanto gosto. — De onde você vem? — perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio. Queria perguntar muitas coisas, mas achou melhor ir com calma. 

— De  _ Glow _ — respondeu com a boca cheia. Jongin pôde ver um pouco do suco vindo das frutas escapar pelos lábios grossos. Riu baixo com aquilo. — Fica depois daquela parede. Não literalmente, as rochas são uma passagem. Há várias pelo mundo inteiro, na verdade. Essa aqui achei faz pouco tempo, e agradeci aos céus porque ela permite-me degustar dessas belezinhas aqui. 

O baixinho mal percebia que deixava escapar demais enquanto tinha os olhos vidrados nas pequenas frutas em suas mãos. Jongin não conseguia tirar os olhos daquelas orbes de cor exótica. 

— Uau! É como Nárnia! — comentou afobado, passando as mãos pelos joelhos em sinal de inquietação, olhou para Kyungsoo que carregava uma expressão engraçada no rosto. 

— Nárnia? 

— Sim! O mundo fantástico atrás do guarda roupa! 

— O que é um guarda roupa? — Olhou para Jongin, confuso, enquanto continuava a mastigar os pedaços de maçã. 

Riu com aquilo. De fato aquele ladrãozinho era engraçado. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia saber tudo, não sabia nada. Estaria mais do que disposto a ajudar Kyungsoo caso ele quisesse aprender sobre as vantagens e desvantagens do seu mundo, assim como também estava para explorar  _ Glow _ . 

Talvez Kyungsoo nunca aceitasse a ideia que passou pela cabeça de Jongin, mas ele, como o amante de aventuras que era, não pôde deixar que esse pensamento passasse despercebido. Era uma chance em um milhão, considerada impossível por praticamente todo ser humano na face da Terra. 

Ficou por mais alguns minutos observando a criatura devorar as maçãs, tentando juntar toda coragem que tinha dentro de si. Resolveu falar rápido, antes que ela fugisse com o rabinho entre as pernas. 

— Leve-me a  _ Glow _ .

Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia… Kyungsoo afogou-se de uma forma que deixara o mais alto dos dois deveras assustado. 

— Enlouqueceu? Claro que não! 

— Por favor Kyungsoo! Por  _ favorzinho _ ! É a minha única chance de conhecer tudo aquilo com o que já sonhei. Sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, sei que não confia em mim o suficiente e que provavelmente eu fui o primeiro a pedir isso… Mas eu juro Kyungsoo, juro pela minha coleção inteira de livros favoritos que você pode confiar em mim. Não vou contar para ninguém, mesmo que eu ainda seja visto como um louco em todo lugar, o fato de saber que tudo é real já é suficiente. 

O baixinho cerrou os olhos enquanto mastigava devagar mais um pedaço da fruta. Jongin parecia fazer uma prece e seu olhar era desesperado. Parecia uma criança com aquele biquinho choroso nos lábios. Estava em uma pequena batalha interna. 

— E ainda te dou todas as maçãs do mundo inteiro! — verbalizou todo sorridente. 

— Do mundo inteirinho? 

— Inteirinho! É uma promessa. 

De fato, o mundo é realmente muito grande… 

— Tudo bem! — Kyungsoo levantou-se batendo as mãos nas coxas para expulsar os pedacinhos da fruta vermelha. 

— Sério mesmo? — Jongin começou a dar vários pulinhos de alegria pelo gramado após ver a afirmação da parte do outro. Finalmente estava acontecendo, achava que seu peito explodiria de tanta ansiedade e curiosidade. 

— Mas lembre-se: muito cuidado ou te entregarei para os centauros e eles farão pedacinhos de você! 

Concluiu que Kyungsoo pode ser bem mal quando queria. Acalmou-se e acompanhou-o até a grande parede de pedra. Sentia que seu coração sairia pela boca a qualquer momento. Contentou-se a esperar o próximo passo dele, franziu o cenho ao ouvir Kyungsoo pronunciar palavras em uma língua que não conhecia. 

_ Aki ta dok re _

E então as pedras se moveram, começando a formar uma passagem para o outro lado. Kyungsoo riu soprado ao constatar que Jongin sorria como o maior idiota do século, mas achava bonita a forma como os olhos, mais puxadinhos ainda por causa do sorriso, brilhavam em encanto. Pegou a cesta com mais algumas maçãs restantes nela e entrou, parando no meio do caminho ao perceber que o mais alto não o seguia. 

— Você não vem? 

Jongin estava petrificado, seus músculos não atendiam aos seus comandos. Engolindo em seco, tentou dar um passo, sem sucesso. Kyungsoo suspirou e foi até ele pegando em sua mão, guiando-os para dentro de  _ Glow _ .

Você pode achar que a reação de Jongin fora espernear, pular, gritar de emoção, correr por toda parte de alegria, mas não. Ele apenas ficou por alguns minutos — que Kyungsoo julgou serem eternos — de boca aberta. A verdade era que não tinha palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento, era como se seu corpo tivesse entrado em um estado de dormência. Era tudo tão incrível e surreal que sua reação limitou-se somente a isso. 

— Bom… Bem vindo à  _ Glow _ . Você pode achar meio sem graça porque estamos em pleno  _ Sosticen.  _ Precisa a ver na  _ Blumson,  _ tudo fica cheio de flores e com um aroma doce no ar. A única coisa ruim é que as fadas ficam bem mais alegrinhas do que já são e acabam enchendo o saco de muitos aqui. 

— O que é  _ Sosticen  _ e  _ Blumson _ ? — Estava confuso com todas aquelas palavras estranhas. 

— Desculpe-me, esqueci que aqui é diferente.  _ Glow _ possui somente duas estações:  _ Sosticen _ , quando as árvores perdem as folhas e tudo fica coberto pela neve, sem contar no frio. E  _ Blumson _ , quando as flores desabrocham e tudo fica mais quente. 

Jongin afirmou várias vezes com a cabeça observando todos os locais possíveis ao alcance de seus olhos. Realmente não podia concordar com Kyungsoo. Aquele lugar era lindo, tinha nada de sem graça. 

O chão estava completamente coberto pela neve, fazendo parecer um eterno tapete branco natural; a árvores tinham tons amarelados, algumas rosadas e arroxeadas. Mesmo que não tivessem folha alguma, nada tirava a beleza exótica delas. Tudo parecia brilhar, sentia como se tivesse mergulhado em um de seus sonhos mais uma vez. 

— É tudo tão lindo Kyungsoo! — o mais alto falou enquanto passava as mãos por um dos galhos de uma árvore próxima, sorrindo a todo momento. Era uma visão de encher os olhos. Todas aquelas sensações explodindo dentro de si o deixavam eufórico, louco para explorar o lugar. — Vamos Kyungsoo, mostre-me o seu mundo! 

Com um sorriso simples nos lábios, o baixinho começou a andar sendo seguido por Jongin. 

❄️

— Não faça tanto barulho! 

Jongin massageava o braço após ter levado um beliscão de Kyungsoo. Ele sabia que deveria tomar cuidado, mas a ansiedade que crescia dentro do seu peito era grande demais para segurar. Tinha tantas coisas que queria descobrir, perguntar… Levou o polegar até a boca, mordendo-o incessantemente, queria poder ir muito mais além daqueles pequenos arbustos onde estavam escondidos. 

O baixinho tinha um bico formado nos lábios, até parecia que Jongin estava com bicho no corpo inteiro, não parava quieto um minuto. Se alguma criatura que não fosse próxima de Kyungsoo visse o humano lá, estariam perdidos. 

Estavam escondidos observando um pequeno lago cercado por árvores cobertas de gelo. Na água, ninfas nadavam calmamente. Jongin estava perdido nos cabelos compridos que pareciam brilhar embaixo d’água. Feições perfeitamente delicadas. 

— Quero vê-las mais de perto. — A mão do moreno segurou em seu pulso em um aperto quentinho. Suspirou mais uma vez, quantas vezes ia ter que explicar? 

— Jongin, é arriscado. Deixei que viesse para cá com intuito de conhecer o lugar e não sair trocando palavras com todos os moradores de  _ Glow _ . Venha, quero te mostrar uma coisa. — Kyungsoo estendeu sua mão. O maior dera uma última olhada para as ninfas antes de segurar a mão do outro. 

O ladrãozinho não falava muito durante o percurso. Não que Kyungsoo não quisesse conversar, a verdade era que Jongin estava muito mais concentrado em outras coisas para iniciar algum diálogo. De vez em quando mirava seus olhos nele, observando suas reações a cada passo que dava naquele imenso tapete branco. Ainda não sabia o porquê de ter trazido-o consigo, claro que não foi somente pela promessa das maçãs. No fundo sabia que gostava da presença do humano. 

— Que som é esse? — Jongin deu alguns passos mais rápidos para alcançar Kyungsoo. O barulho se assemelhava com leves assobios que iam se perdendo no vento. Era agradável. 

— Música de fada. — A mão levou uma das frutas da cesta até a boca antes de responder simplista. 

— Fadas? 

Jongin olhou ao redor a procura delas, mas não conseguia enxergar nada. Era apaixonado por elas. Seus livros favoritos carregam fadas como protagonistas. Sempre desejou poder ver uma de verdade, não aquelas que vão em festas de crianças. 

— Elas não vão aparecer. A não ser que queiram pregar uma peça. Fadas são arteiras. 

O baixinho continuou andando sem perceber que Jongin ficara mais para trás, espiando por frestas em troncos e galhos. Atrás de pedras e de pequenos cogumelos coloridos espalhados pelo chão. 

—  _ Psiu… _

Virou o corpo na direção da voz. Pareceu vir de uma árvore um pouco mais alta do que as demais, com galhos mais grossos e ressecados. Mesmo que chegasse mais perto, ainda não conseguia enxergar nada. Segurou com as duas mãos em um dos galhos e fez força para elevar o corpo, ficando com os pés afastados do chão. 

Esperava tudo, menos um punhado de neve em seu olho esquerdo. Quando por fim pôde finalmente enxergar, viu uma pequena fada encostada ao tronco. Ela ria do episódio anterior. Jongin levou a mão para a boca em surpresa, quase desequilibrando-se e caindo. Conseguia ver um pouco do tronco através do corpo pequenino dela. Parecia um pouco transparente e por alguns segundos ondas luminosas passavam pela pele. Quis tocá-la, mas antes que o fizesse, ela voou risonha. 

Sem perder tempo, correu atrás dela, seguindo a trilha de brilhos que suas asas deixavam pelo caminho. Antes que pudesse alcançá-la, fora atingido por outra bola de neve, agora maior. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, seus ouvidos preenchidos pela voz fininha que ria. 

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para onde a fadinha estava. Quando percebeu que os olhos do humano estavam sobre si, acenou. Jongin sorriu e acenou de volta, desejando voar como ela. Quão livre ela poderia se sentir? 

— Jongin! — Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz grave de Kyungsoo. Quando olhou para ele, pensou seriamente em sair correndo para qualquer outro lugar. As orbes cor púrpura estavam raivosas acompanhadas das sobrancelhas franzidas. — O que está fazendo? Por que não veio comigo? 

— Eu estav…

— Deixou-me assustado! Pensei que alguém tivesse te encontrado e levado. — Achou fofa a forma como Kyungsoo tinha a mão pequena sobre o coração em uma expressão de alívio. Lembrou de anotar que o pequeno tinha um emocional instável. 

— Estava preocupado comigo? 

A pergunta pegara Kyungsoo de surpresa. Crispou os lábios e engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar logo em seguida. 

— Bom, eu… Você sabe… Enfim! Vão surgir problemas para mim se te deixar perambulando sozinho por aí. O lugar que quero te mostrar está perto, vem comigo! — Segurou com força o casaco de Jongin e praticamente o arrastou consigo, não prestando atenção nos protestos do moreno em relação a fada que vira. 

Sentiu a mão em seu casaco mais leve quando chegaram em frente a uma extensa linha de areia branquinha. Mais à frente, ondas quebravam em um tom de azul que Jongin nunca tinha prestigiado antes. Era uma praia… Kyungsoo o levara até uma praia. Como sabia que o mar era uma das coisas que mais amava? 

Seus olhos capturaram os dele. Era uma sensação nova toda vez que os mirava. Não sabia o que dizer, sinceramente. Suas orbes tão cheias daquela imagem linda. Palavras não poderiam descrever a beleza daquele lugar, a alegria dentro de seu peito. Tirou os tênis para sentir os pequenos grãos sobre a pele. Riu-se ao mergulhar os dedos dos pés na areia fofinha. 

Kyungsoo estendeu o braço em direção ao mar, em um sinal para que ele continuasse. 

— Só não — Tarde demais. Um pequeno sorriso ousou contornar os lábios ao ver o moreno correr como nunca em direção daquela imensidão azul. 

Jongin parou a tempo da água molhar seus pés antes de voltar. Mesmo que o céu estivesse carregando tons de cinza pelo clima frio, nada deixaria aquele momento desconfortável. Fechou os olhos quando o vento beijou o seu rosto, os salpicos da água fazendos cosquinhas em suas bochechas. 

— Como sabia? — Kyungsoo estava parado ao seu lado, mirando o quebrar das ondas. 

— Já vi você lendo vários livros do gênero. Não foi difícil deduzir. 

Jongin sentou-se na areia, enterrando os dedos nela sem tirar os olhos do mar, assim como fez em seu mundo quando vira o oceano pela primeira vez. Apoiou suas mãos na areia, sentindo os dedos da mão direita encontrarem os do baixinho. Sorriu ao perceber que ele não moveu um músculo. Parece que alguém admirava os oceanos tanto quanto ele. 

❄️

Estavam sentados sob um tronco abaixo de uma grande árvore perto de um rio que corria em seu curso. O barulho da água relaxava Jongin enquanto este mastigava uma maçã. Tiverem que parar a sua  _ excursão _ por alguns minutos. Jongin reclamava de fome e a única coisa que restara a Kyungsoo foi dividir as suas preciosas maçãs, mas não se preocupou, a promessa do maior o deixava feliz. Ganharia muito mais delas. 

Passaram por poucos lugares, estes que a criatura escolheu a dedo. Deviam ser cautelosos, seria perigoso demais se descobrissem que um humano estava nas terras de  _ Glow, _ e fatal se a notícia chegasse aos ouvidos dos elfos. Eles são a família que detém o maior poder naquele lugar, um passo em falso e sua vida já era. Não que eles sejam os vilões da história, segundo muitos, são apenas precavidos. A ganância do homem é o que os assusta. Kyungsoo acha que não percebem que são muito mais gananciosos que qualquer humano.

— Kyungsoo, existem sereias aqui? — Jongin o puxou de volta à realidade. Mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro a fim de espantar pensamentos, direcionou seu olhar para o garoto a sua frente. 

— Sim, existem. No mar Sul, Norte e lago Norte. — Pegou uma das frutas na cesta, mordendo-a generosamente. Seus dentes pontudos a triturando rapidamente. Viu os olhos de Jongin brilharem ainda mais. 

— Leve-me lá! 

— Sem condições. São perigosas e arredias com quem não conhecem. É melhor ficarmos longe delas, por hora. 

Ouviu um muxoxo leve. Com certeza, Jongin era diferente de todos os humanos que já observara. Ele não teve medo de si e fez questão de se aproximar. Parecia até carinho. Nunca se sentiu tão acolhido por alguém desde a morte de seus pais. 

— Dessa vez você passou dos limites, Kyungsoo! — Uma voz mais fina fez-se presente. Jongin olhava para todos os lados mas não conseguia enxergar nada. Viu Kyungsoo soltar o ar pelos lábios de forma tediosa. — Não acredito que além de serpentear pela terra deles, ainda trouxe um humano pra cá! 

O mais alto assustou-se ao ver um pequeno ser de asas carregando uma carranca bem a sua frente. Seus lábios puxaram-se em um sorriso enorme. Levantou uma de suas mãos para tentar tocar, mas antes que conseguisse a criaturinha voou para longe. 

— Uma fada! — exclamou alto demais, batendo palmas em êxtase. — Kyungsoo é uma fada! 

— Mas ora quanta petulância! Está me comparando com aquelas criaturinhas alegrinhas demais que adoram pregar peças? Sou um  _ pixie _ .  _ P-i-x-i-e _ — soletrou mal humorado, tentando puxar os cabelos castanhos do menino. Jongin não sentia absolutamente nada, aquele pixie era do tamanho de um dedo mindinho. Vestia roupas esverdeadas que se misturavam com tons laranjas. 

— Sehun já chega! — Kyungsoo afastou o pixie com a mão, fazendo-o soltar palavras bastante feias. O Kim só conseguia rir. 

Observou Sehun por alguns segundos. Ele era realmente parecido com uma fada, já tinha ouvido falar em pixies e leu sobre suas diferenças, mas na prática era realmente complicado. Pixies são menores do que fadas, nunca podendo chegar ao tamanho humano; seu brilho muda de cor de acordo com os sentimentos. Sehun brilhava agora em um tom avermelhado. 

— Desculpe-me. Não quis te chatear… — O pixie apenas cruzou os braços e virou o rosto em uma pose de difícil. Jongin achava aquilo fofo. Parando para pensar agora na diferença entre fadas e pixies, o garoto olhou para Kyungsoo, observando seus traços. Ainda não conseguia dizer que tipo de criatura ele era. 

— Soo… Que tipo de criatura você é? — perguntou como quem não queria nada. A criatura o olhou por uns segundos suspirando logo em seguida. 

— É uma longa história. E não me chame de Soo. — Observou Jongin chegar mais perto dele, colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos com as mãos sustentando a cabeça. Riu um pouquinho e fechou os olhos antes de começar: 

— Eu sou um híbrido… Sou filho de um fauno com uma elfa. Por isso os chifres, olhos coloridos e orelhas pontudas. 

— Que  _ maneiro _ !

— Não é tão legal assim — Sehun intrometeu-se. 

— Minha mãe era filha da rainha e deveria casar-se com um elfo — Kyungsoo continuou. — Os reinos não podem se misturar, entende? Ainda por cima ela foi se apaixonar justamente por um fauno sem nenhuma característica da realeza. Óbvio que todos foram contra, mesmo assim eles não se deixaram abalar, fugiram juntos e logo depois minha mãe me deu a luz. Sou o único da “espécie”. — Fez o gesto de aspas. 

— E onde eles estão agora? 

— Mortos. Eles morreram há muito tempo. Moro em uma pequena aldeia para o leste. 

— Mas se você é filho de um elfo e de um fauno, deveria morar com uma das famílias, certo? — Jongin perguntou incrédulo. 

— Ninguém o aceita. Todos acham que é diferente demais — o pixie verbalizou enquanto coçava a pequena orelha. — São um bando de egoístas, isso sim! — Seu brilho que voltara ao tom normal uns minutos atrás, novamente brilhava no tom avermelhado. 

— Isso é horrível Kyungsoo. — Jongin tinha um olhar triste, sabia muito bem como era ser deixado de lado, ser julgado pelo seu jeito e não ter amigos. No caso do baixinho era ainda pior, não tinha sequer uma família. 

— Há um trecho de um livro que achei em uma das idas até o seu mundo. Gosto muito dele. Desde que o lí, nunca mais esqueci.  _ “Todo mundo tem o seu próprio jeito e todos devem ter a liberdade de segui-lo. Cada um descobrirá sua própria maneira de ouvir a si próprio.” _

As palavras saíam sem medo pelos lábios de Kyungsoo. Era como se estivessem frescas em sua memória. Como se lesse algo invisível.

_ — “A coisa mais difícil no mundo é ser algo que não se é. Desviando-se de você mesmo, deverá chegar mais e mais perto do que você é. Descobrirá que é uma forma fácil de ser. A coisa mais fácil do mundo é ser você. O mais difícil é ser o que os outros querem que você seja. Não deixe que eles te coloquem na posição que desejam. Descubra “você”, quem é, seja como é. Então poderá viver simplesmente. Você pode usar toda energia necessária para espantar os fantasmas. Não estará mais desempenhando papéis. Afaste-os todos e diga: ‘Aqui estou. Com toda minha fraqueza, minha estupidez e tudo mais. E se vocês não me querem assim, deixem-me!’ _

Kyungsoo já estava de pé em cima do tronco ao praticamente gritar a última frase com os braços abertos. Ele não sabia, mas aquelas palavras estavam atingindo o garoto de cabelos castanhos de uma forma avassaladora. Elas estavam tocando o seu coração, sentia como se fossem destinadas para si mesmo. Em um impulso, já estava abraçado em Kyungsoo. O rosto afundado na curvatura do pescoço do baixinho. Mesmo que na maioria do tempo não ligasse para os comentários, não se importasse em ser apenas Jongin, era difícil ser forte o tempo todo, mas aquelas palavras de certa forma o encorajaram cada vez mais na missão de ser quem é. De ser aquele menino único cheio de sonhos. 

Apertou mais o abraço, sentindo os olhos molhados. Deixou-se chorar quando as mãos do pequeno Kyungsoo tocaram suas costas. Agarrou-se às roupas dele.

— Obrigado por existir, Soo! 

❄️

— Ei Kyungsoo, que língua era aquela que você falou para mover as pedras? — Jongin tentava se equilibrar sobre algumas rochas perto de um campo mais aberto. Kyungsoo estava sentado sobre uma delas observando o garoto na sua mais nova aventura. O sono tomava conta de seu corpo, a noite fora um tanto quanto barulhenta. Após acalmar Jongin de seu estado choroso, fora alvo de mais um milhão de perguntas. Em segredo adorava ver o menino tão curioso. 

— Língua das pedras. 

— O quê? — Jongin virou toda sua atenção para o híbrido. Nem mesmo as tentativas falhas de Sehun tentando o empurrar das rochas tiravam sua atenção. 

— É a capacidade de se comunicar com as pedras, ou seja, controlá-las. Meu pai que a criou e posteriormente passou para mim. Quando os dois fugiram para ficar juntos, ele passou seus conhecimentos para minha mãe e juntos criaram as passagens. 

— Então quer dizer… 

— Sim, as passagens para o seu mundo. — Kyungsoo bocejou. O calor do sol sobre a sua pele o deixava com mais vontade ainda de dormir. — Por isso sou a única criatura, depois das fadas mensageiras, que tem conhecimento. Meus pais foram os primeiros a terem contato com o seu mundo e com humanos. 

— Sério? — Jongin já estava ao lado de Kyungsoo. Aquela história era deveras interessante. Abraçou suas pernas deitando a cabeça nos joelhos. — Então quer dizer que eles falaram mesmo com humanos? 

— Claro! De onde você acha que os escritores tiraram inspiração para os primeiros livros de fantasias? 

O Kim abriu a boca em um perfeito “o”. Os olhos arregalados arrancaram uma gargalhada alta de Kyungsoo. Sehun surpreendeu-se com aquilo, era difícil ver o baixinho com tanto bom humor.

— Óbvio que depois de um tempo as informações começaram a sair um pouco dos trilhos. Não sei de onde tiraram a ideia de que gnomos conseguem ser bonzinhos… — O híbrido suspirava em descrença. Jongin estava pasmo, então todas aquelas criaturas, todas aquelas ideias são reais e vieram de seres de um outro mundo. E agora estava sentado ao lado do filho deles. 

— Isso é fantástico! 

Jongin mexia os braços de uma forma que Kyungsoo achou engraçada. O sorriso no rosto do menino aquecia seu coração. Realmente o humano era diferente de todos os outros. Um sorriso tímido formou-se nos lábios cheinhos quando viu o maior correr para as pedras gritando em alegria com os braços levantados para o céu. 

— E esse sorriso aí, bananão! — Assustou-se com a voz do pixie em seu ouvido. Espantou-o com a mão, ouvindo mais uma leva de palavras feias. 

— Leve-me até a sua casa, Soo? — Jongin se agachou perto de Kyungsoo, vendo-o arquear uma das sobrancelhas grossas. 

— Quer adicionar mais um pedido a sua listinha? — Seu tom era debochado, mas Jongin riu mesmo assim. Preparou seus ouvidos para a quantidade de súplicas que viriam em três, dois, um…

— Por favor Soo! Deixa-me ver onde mora. Juro que é a última coisa que te peço. — Óbvio que não iria acreditar naquela mentira. Sehun pousou sobre o ombro de Kyungsoo, com sua expressão serena de sempre. O pequenino fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça, para ele aquela não era uma boa ideia. Olhou para Jongin e lá estavam as mãos juntas em prece. Pensou por alguns segundos. 

—  _ Okay _ . 

— O quê? — Sehun levantou voo, surpreso. — É perigoso seu idiota! Vão ver vocês. 

— Vamos nos cuidar, Sehun. — Jongin queria tocar nos ombros do loirinho, mas era impossível. Contentou-se em lançar-lhe um sorriso grande, desses que fazia seus olhinhos se fecharem por completo. 

O pixie ficou perplexo observando os dois seguirem para o leste. Rolou os olhos em desgosto, se não fosse junto, com certeza aquele humano viraria comida de sereia.  _ Sempre precisam de alguém inteligente no grupo, alguém que entende das coisas _ , pensava Sehun enquanto os acompanhava até a aldeia. 

O leste parecia um pouco diferente dos outros lugares que Jongin passou. Não existiam tantas árvores e as plantas baixas com algumas flores que sobreviviam ao clima frio eram abundantes. Os galhos das árvores também eram diferentes, eram mais ondulados e finos; finas linhas douradas os contornavam, deixando tudo ainda mais bonito na visão do mais alto. Mesmo estando em  _ Sosticen,  _ tudo tinha um certo brilho natural e cores mais vibrantes. Até o branco parecia reluzir às vezes. 

Quando seu olhar focou o horizonte, pôde enxergar o telhado de várias casinhas pintadas com diversas cores. Algumas com portas redondas, outras retangulares. Fumaça saía das chaminés, ficou a imaginar o que estariam preparando. Poucos caminhavam pelo local, culpou a estação. Antes mesmo de ultrapassar a entrada, sentiu-se ser puxado, levado para atrás de uma árvore. Kyungsoo estava com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios. O chão pareceu tremer alguns segundos antes de um grupo de centauros sair da aldeia. Jongin sentiu medo por um momento, eles eram realmente mais amedrontadores de perto, por mais que na maioria das histórias fossem retratados como boas criaturas. 

— São soldados dos elfos — Sehun proferiu baixinho, seu brilho tomando a cor vermelha como característica. — Os elfos tem o nariz empinado, mas hora ou outra recrutam criaturas de outras famílias. Nem todos aceitam entrar para o exército, mais aqueles que são renegados. 

— Então realmente nenhuma família pode se misturar com outra? 

— Em hipótese alguma. — Kyungsoo espiava por trás do tronco, sussurrando caso algum centauro ainda estivesse por perto. — Por que estariam na aldeia? — perguntou mais para si mesmo. Quando teve certeza de que já estava seguro para sair, guiou Jongin por entre as pequenas casas, pedindo para que fizesse menos barulho possível. 

Chegaram a uma casinha com as paredes em cor amarelo creme. Algumas flores em tons azul escuro agarravam-se à parede, parecendo uma decoração. Observou Kyungsoo abrir a porta com certa rapidez, fazendo sinal para que entrassem. As paredes tinham o mesmo tom das externas, alguns quadros as decoravam em todos os cômodos; havia uma lareira bem no meio do que julgou ser a sala; no chão um pequeno tapete separava as duas poltronas posicionadas em lugares estratégicos, de frente para uma janela de madeira tamanho médio. 

A casa era pequena, mas parecia extremamente aconchegante. Tinha um cheirinho de chá por todo o local, Kyungsoo saiu da cozinha com uma pequena chaleira e xícaras em mãos. Jongin correu para ajudá-lo a colocar as coisas em cima da mesinha que ficava um pouco mais afastada das poltronas. O aroma tomou-lhe as narinas e todo seu corpo relaxou de imediato. 

— Chá da montanha. Aproveita porque é bem raro. Demora uns cinco dias para chegar aonde o vendem. 

Um riso fraco escapou de sua garganta antes de levar a xícara até os lábios. O líquido quentinho fazendo seu corpo arrepiar em contato com o frio. Sehun tirou do bolso uma pequena tigelinha, mergulhando-a na xícara de Kyungsoo ao mesmo tempo em que sentava-se na ponta de uma vasilha repleta de frutas com cores exóticas. 

Um pequeno esquilo azul repleto de bolinhas brancas pulou sobre a mesa, assustando o moreno, que com o impulso quase deixara a xícara cair. 

— Astro! Tenha modos — Kyungsoo ralhou com o bichinho, mas ele nem pareceu dar bola. Foi direto para a vasilha com frutas, pegando um grão de uma com cor roxa. 

— Soo… 

— Sim? — Kyungsoo mirou seus olhos nos de Jongin enquanto bebericava um pouco do chá. Jongin sorriu e o baixinho pareceu ficar confuso, queria dizer tantas coisas mas não encontrava palavras que fizessem jus a tudo aquilo. 

— Obrigado, Kyungsoo. Obrigado por me trazer aqui, por me deixar conhecer esse lugar. — Seu olhar era sincero. Não era mais aquele menino exaltado. O híbrido deixou-se sorrir também, dando a Jongin mais uma amostra do seu sorriso de coração. Sentia-se livre para fazer isso agora porque sabia que aquele humano o via muito mais além do que um simples filho de um relacionamento proibido, do que um fardo… Jongin o via como alguém. 

— Eu é que agradeço, Jongin. 

E os dois ficaram ali trocando olhares singelos enquanto ao fundo, Astro e Sehun brigavam por uma pequena amora vermelha. 

Algumas horas depois, com os dois sentados nas poltronas aproveitando o calor da lareira, Kyungsoo olhou para o sol. Onde estava indicava que já passava das dezesseis horas.. Levantou-se batendo as calças. Já era tarde. 

— Ei Jongin, já está na hora de ir. 

— Caramba Soo, é verdade! Minha mãe vai me matar. O que vou dizer para ela? Eu não quero ir embora. — Um bico triste tomava conta dos lábios de Jongin. 

— Calma, a cada duas horas em  _ Glow  _ são dois minutos no seu mundo. — O maior surpreendeu-se, levando as mãos até a boca. 

— Mas se é tão pouco tempo assim, por que devo de ir? 

— Não pode ficar aqui para sempre, Jongin. Já passou tempo até demais. Você precisa ir. — No fundo Kyungsoo também não queria que ele fosse, mas era perigoso demais para o humano. Corriam risco de serem descobertos. 

Durante todo percurso de volta, Jongin parecia alheio a todos. Somente observava tudo o que conseguia, queria guardar na mente todas as características daquele lugar. Seu sonho finalmente estava se realizando e a ideia de ter que deixar tudo isso para trás o deixava mal, mas entendia Kyungsoo. Além de ser perigoso para si mesmo, era um risco para o baixinho também. Desviando seu olhar para ele que caminhava logo um pouco atrás de si seu coração se acalmou. Ele era tão bonito e único, diferente de tudo o que já encontrou nos livros do seu quarto ou nas páginas velhas dos da biblioteca da escola. Acima de tudo ele era real. 

Chegaram até a grande parede de pedra. Jongin mordeu os lábios e virou-se para Kyungsoo. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, apenas escutando as respirações e o bater de asas de Sehun. 

— Bom… É aqui qu… — O baixinho fora surpreendido por um abraço do maior. Riu baixinho e o abraçou. — Okay. Isso não é um adeus, Jongin… — As mãozinhas acariciavam as costas largas do Kim. Nunca imaginou que um dia confortaria alguém. 

— Você promete? — Os olhinhos puxados estavam cheios de lágrimas. Limpou rapidamente as que teimaram escorrer pelas bochechas. 

— Prometo! Afinal, você me deve as maçãs! — Ambos riram. Kyungsoo estendeu sua mão para apertar a de Jongin. Ficaram assim por um tempo, queriam que o tempo parasse. 

— Tudo bem, chega de melação! — A voz de Sehun se fez presente. 

— Foi bom conhecer você também, Sehun. 

Com um suspiro, Kyungsoo pronunciou as palavras: 

_ Aki ta dok re _

Jongin fechou os olhos e quando os abriu já estava no gramado de sua casa, o céu ainda dava lugar para as estrelas e o breu. Olhou para todos os lados na esperança de ver Kyungsoo e Sehun, mas eles não estavam mais lá. Mesmo que estivesse triste por ter que voltar, um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto ao lembrar do que viu e viveu em  _ Glow _ . Com certeza, aquela não seria a última vez. 

❄️

Após aquele dia, Jongin nunca mais tornou a ver Kyungsoo. Todas as noites sentava-se à frente da grande parede, observando tudo e atento a qualquer movimento em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse sugerir a volta do baixinho. 

Tocava o pequeno cristal que havia trazido consigo de lá. O tirara de uma grande árvore formada somente por cristais enquanto todos dormiam. Pensou que seria uma ótima forma de guardar as lembranças de  _ Glow _ . E realmente era, toda vez que o olhava era como se as lembranças tomassem conta de seu quarto. 

Suspirou, deixando a pequena maçã que tinha em mãos em frente à parede rochosa. Com as mãos nos bolsos, voltou para dentro de casa. Iriam fazer uma visita ao centro e sua mãe fazia questão de sua companhia. Enquanto vestia-se, observava os vários desenhos que fizera, a grande maioria retratava Kyungsoo. Desejava todos os dias poder voltar e revê-lo. Sentia tantas saudades. Colocou o cristal para dentro da blusa e fechou a porta do quarto. 

Quando estava prestes a entrar na caminhonete velha do pai, Jongin viu uma coisa ao longe. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu em direção das rochas. Seu coração batia rápido ao ver a fruta que deixou minutos atrás com um grande pedaço faltando. 

— Jongin, sua peste! Vamos nos atrasar! — sua mãe berrava de dentro do carro, mas ele mal conseguia prestar atenção. 

— Já estou indo! 

Segurou a maçã com força entre as mãos. Ele não o abandonou. Sorriu olhando para o céu azul acima de sua cabeça. 

Kyungsoo, seu amigo Kyungsoo estava bem ali,  _ atrás daquelas pedras. _


End file.
